Falling into Darkness
by RoseSayukino
Summary: AU- Anne is a new student from England who catches Near River's eye. The catch? She's human, he's not. What will happen? What happens when another girl is added to the mix? Better summary inside. NearxOC. Hints of LxOC, MattxOC, MelloxOC and RaitoxMisa


Summery: When Anne Rose, transfers from a big town in England to a small town in Japan, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She started school at Wammy High School

and befriended a girl named Katori Lily; an upbeat, happy-go-lucky girl. Anne's first encounter with Nate River, know as Near, ends very badly. But when they are assigned as class partners

for a big science project, Near and Anne surprisingly get closer. But what Anne doesn't know about Near, is that he's a vampire. When Anne finds out Near's whole family are vampires, she

surprises them by not acting shocked, but curious to learn about them. Near and Anne get close, but when Near's father's friend's daughter, Kana; a fellow vampire; comes into town, things

start brewing. She threatens Anne to stay away from what's hers and if she knows what's good for her, she'll leave Near alone. Anne compiles and avoids Near at all costs. But when Near

corners her and reveals his feelings, what's Anne going to do? Will she tell Near she loves him or lie and say she doesn't? What will happen between Kana and Anne if Anne reveals her

feelings for Near?

**(A/N: I FIXED IT SO THAT THE CHAPTER IS EASIER TO READ)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Encounter and Confusion

Anne's POV

"Now, if you need anything Anne, just call me at work, alright?" "I'll be fine, obaa-san so don't worry about anything" My aunt looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry about forcing you to move,

sweetheart, but my job demanded it" I shook my head, "I don't mind. It's alright, so stop beating yourself up over this" I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. "Anne" My aunt

called, stopping me and making me turn in my tracks. "Hai, obaa-san?" She managed a smile, "Try to enjoy this. After all, it might be only temporary" I smiled back, "Like I said before, I'll be

fine. Now get going or you're going to be late" "Alright then. Ja ne" I waved, "Ja ne" I turned around, pushed the door open and took a deep breath in. "Well, here goes" I muttered to

myself and walked into the school.

* * *

After getting my timetable from the office, I put my things in my assigned locker and went to my first class: Biology. I entered the classroom, class 209, and instantly felt about 40 pairs of

eyes on me. I shook off my nervous feeling and walked into the room. "Ah, you must be the new student!" The teacher exclaimed, "I am Ms. Rupert" "I'm Anne Rose" I introduced to the

teacher. "Where did you come from Anne?" "I'm from England" Ms. Rupert raised an eyebrow, "England? I see…you may sit by Katori. Katori, please raise your hand" I saw a happy, upbeat

girl raise her hand happily and I went and sat beside her. "I'm Anne Rose" I smiled. The girl smiled back; "I'm Katori, but you can just call me Kato" We giggled and instantly became friends.

"So, what are we learning in biology, Kato-chan?" "Well…" She began, "We're starting our Science Fair projects tomorrow and we're getting out partner assignments later on. What classes

are you in?" I shrugged, "I dunno. I just came to the first period I had" "Let me see your timetable" I opened my binder and pulled out my timetable, handing it to her. "Well…" She began, "I

have biology, gym, math, lunch and L.A with you, but you're alone in music. I'm in art" I nodded, grateful for a new friend and classmate. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Lily, is there something you would

like to share with the class?" Katori and I shook our heads. Just then, the class room door opened again. "So nice of you to join us, Mr. River" I looked at the door and blinked in surprise.

The boy who just walked in was hot! He had pale white hair that looked like bed head, but totally suited him perfectly, and dark, alluring eyes. He looked at the teacher. "Sorry Miss. I had

some business to attend to" He said in a smooth, velvety voice that made me feel like a puddle of goo. Ms. Rupert blinked in surprise. "Go to your seat, young man. Your father will be

hearing about this" She said, clearly distracted. He proceeded to his seat which was, surprisingly, next to mine. "So, what's England like?" Katori asked, gaining my attention and preventing

me from hyperventilating from the MAJOR hottie sitting beside me. "It's beautiful in the winter and every single school, whether private or public, had a uniform dress code, like here. I still

have my uniform from St. Mary's Academy at home, if you want to see it" "Do I ever! Can I come over after school?" I giggled at her eagerness, "Sure. Just to warn you, though, we haven't

finished unpacking yet, so the place is a huge mess" "Do you have any siblings?" "No siblings, just two cousins. My older cousin, Kyo, is nineteen and my younger cousin, Maria, is ten. How

about you?" "Older brothers. Both are seventeen. I'm jealous of you. I've always wanted a younger sister" I scowled, "She's a pain. But I still love her, like a real sister would" "Why'd you

move here?" Katori asked and I suddenly felt a stabbing pain. "A…" I shut my eyes, "A few years ago, my uncle got into a horrible car accident and died, leaving my aunt with debts because

of his constant gambling" I opened my eyes and sighed sadly, "She could barely afford to keep my siblings and me in school, so I got a part time job as a waitress in a small restaurant. We

worked a lot, but the bills kept on piling up. Finally, my aunt's boss decided to move us here to give us a clean slate to start with. She was very generous and paid off all our debts so that

we had no worries" "She seems like a very nice person" Katori said, smiling.

I nodded; "If it wasn't for her, I don't know what would have happened" Katori and I cut our conversation off then, to avoid Ms. Rupert from yelling at us. The bell rang fifteen minutes later

(It sounded like someone with nasal congestion) and the two of us packed up. I watched in surprise as the boy sitting beside me rose quickly and left in a fluid and graceful movement.

Katori and I went to the cafeteria and sat down at a table not to far from the cute boy in our bio class. "Hey Kato-chan, who are they?" I asked, pointing to the cute boy and his companions.

"Oh. They're the River family. Well, there's Raito Yagami, the one with short brown hair, his girlfriend Misa Amane, the blond haired girl. And then there's Mihael Keehl, who is known as Mello,

the male blond. His girlfriend, Maria River, is the one with light brown hair with blond highlights. Next, there's Lawliet, known as L, the one with black hair, and his girlfriend Sae River, the

one with the black-blue hair. Mail Jeevas, or Matt, is the one with red hair. Kairi River, the female with black hair, is his girlfriend. Finally, there's Nate River, the guy in our bio class, known as

Near. Near, Maria, Sae and Kairi are all related through their uncle, Quillsh Wammy, who is the principle of the school. Raito, Misa, Mello, Lawliet and Matt are all adopted, from what I know.

Professor Watari, as he's known here, teaches AP bio as well. The things about the family, though, don't quote me on. I'm not even sure myself. They just moved down here from England

like you did a few weeks ago" I looked them over. Raito was extremely good looking, with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His girlfriend, Misa, was a beautiful blond haired, blue

eyed female. Mello, the other blond, was also extremely good looking and, forgive me for saying this, could also pass as a girl. His girlfriend, Maria, could pass as a model. She was

gorgeous! Lawliet was good looking as well and his girlfriend, Sae, could be an actress. The same went for Matt and his girlfriend Kairi. Then, there was Near…He was totally my type. They

didn't look related, but they all had some things in common: they were extremely pale skinned and they were all very beautiful. I tilted my head curiously as Near turned his head to look at

Katori and me as if we called him. He looked at me, and then I swear his eyes grew darker. I saw him turn his head and excuse himself from his table, quickly, yet gracefully, rushing out of

the cafe and out the doors. "I wonder what that was all about" Katori muttered, gaining my attention again. "Yeah…" I muttered out, a bit shocked that the boy, Near, would look at me with

such a dislike before he even knew me.

The rest of the school day was uneventful (I almost died in gym (I have NO hand-eye coordination)) and I felt immense relief as the bell rang. Because it was mandatory for new students to

check in with the office, I headed towards that destination before I met up with Katori. I entered the small office and saw Near politely arguing with the secretary about his first period class,

which was bio with Katori and me. I picked out my name and instantly narrowed my eyes in suspicion. What had I done? Near stiffened and glanced over his right shoulder to see me there.

"I can see that nothing can be done. Thank you Ms. Jones" He muttered, leaving the room quickly. _"What is going on?"_ I thought to myself silently. "Did you have a good first day, my dear?"

Ms. Jones asked me. "Y-yeah" I replied shakily, "But I'm not feeling my greatest right now, so I'm going to go home now" "Alright then. Feel better soon, dearest" I nodded and rushed out

of the office, accidentally running into someone again. "Oof! I'm sorry!" I cried, looking at who I ran into. It was Sae, if I wasn't mistaken, Lawliet's girlfriend and Near's cousin. She smiled at

me, "It's alright…Anne, was it?" _"How does she know my name? I didn't even say anything!"_ I thought, but nodded outwardly, "Yes" "Well, welcome to Wammy High" I couldn't help myself and

stared at her beauty in shock, "T-thank you" Sae looked around worriedly, "Did you see my cousin, Near, just now?" My look darkened and I nodded, "Yes. He went down the hall, first

hallway to the left" I noticed Sae taking note of my look and nodded slowly, "Alright. Thank you Anne" She proceeded to walk down the hall, hesitated, then stopped and turned around,

"Anne?" "Yes?" "…I don't mean to sound rude, or mean, but please stay away from our family. It will do all of us good" I blinked in surprised but replied, "I…don't understand" Sae gave me a

sad smiled, "I know. You'll understand soon enough" Before I could ask what she was talking about, Sae turned around and disappeared down the hall. I stared at her in confusion. What

did she mean by that?

* * *

Near's POV

What is going on with me? Moments ago, in that small office room, I had the urge to kill her. Who is Anne and why does she affect me so? I stood with my back against the locker, my head

resting on the door and my eyes shut in thought. I heard the steps of Sae, Lawliet's girlfriend with my last name, coming towards me. "What is it Sae?" I asked before she could ask her

question. "She's the one" Sae replied bluntly. I opened my eyes and looked at Sae, not in shock, but amusement, "Is she?" Sae scowled at me, "Don't act all 'calm and indifferent' Near.

She's _the one_. The girl I saw coming" I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know?" "Raito can't read her mind, Misa can't read her emotions and you can't figure her out" Sae replied smugly

while I resisted the urge to scowl at her. "So? That doesn't mean that she's 'the one'" I said, quoting her. "I see pieces of her future Near…It's deeply entwined with ours…Especially when

Kana returns" I let out a low growl, "I thought she was gone for good" Sae sighed, "I'm afraid not" She looked over her shoulder as if someone was calling her, "Lawliet-kun and the others

are calling" I watched as Sae rubbed her forehead, "Watari is calling us for a conference about what we're going to do about Anne and Kana" I shrugged indifferently, "It doesn't affect me"

Sae snorted, "Like hell it doesn't. Look, Near, Anne's future can go two ways. Either she…" She let her voice trail off and allowed me to see into her head. I growled at the two choices, but

grudgingly agreed to follow her to the principle's office. "Out of all the times, why now?" Sae asked out of the blue. "I don't know Sae" I replied breezily. She rolled her eyes, "Well for your

sake, the family's and Anne's, we better find out…and find out soon"

* * *

Author: WOOT! FIRST CHAPTER! GO ME! GO ME! Oh! Everyone's ages! They go as followed (For the sake of the story!):

Near: 17

Matt: 18

Mello: 18

Raito: 19 (looks eighteen)

L: 20 (looks eighteen)

Misa: 19

Watari: …We'll keep this a secret for now

Sae: 20 (looks eighteen)

Maria: 18

Kairi: 18

Anne: 17

Katori: 17

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"_Why are you trying to avoid me?" I asked hotly, glaring into the eyes of Near River, trying to find an answer in them, but only gaining total isolation. "Believe me Anne, its better off if we're not _

_friends" He murmured softly so only I could hear. "__Why?__" I persisted, trying to get an answer from him, "Ever since that day you saved me from Koru's gang, you've been avoiding me. Did I do _

_something wrong?" Near gritted his teeth, "No, it's what you __didn't do__, Anne. You didn't listen to me when I told you to __stay away from me__. I'm not a good friend for you. I'm too-" He stopped in mid _

_breath, as if he came close to revealing something. "You're too what?" I breathed out questioningly. Near just stared at me for a minute before brushing his lips against my forehead. They were cold, _

_yet soft and sent a chill down my spine. "It's nothing" _


End file.
